(1) This invention relates to a docking system for hand-held cellular telephones, for structures or vehicles.
(2) Prior Art
Extraneous radio frequency emmission has become a serious concern of hand-held cellular telephone manufacturers and users alike. RF radiation has been considered a potential carcinogen.
The proliferation of these hand-held devices is evident everywhere. Hand held devices however, should be usable in automobiles, planes, cabs or buildings without causing concern of the radiation therefrom. The hand-held devices should be portable for a user to carry in his pocket, yet be able to use that same cellular unit in such vehicle or building while minimizing such radiational effect therein.
It is an object of the present invention to permit a user of a hand-held cellular to conveniently use that same hand-held cellular phone in an automobile, plane or building.
It is a further object of the present invention to minimize any radiation from such a hand-held cellular telephone, while such use occurs in an automobile, a building or an elevator, an airplane, a cab, or other public facility in which the user wishes to minimize his exposure to stray radiation; to avoid the necessity of connecting and deconnecting cables and to permit a wide variety of cellular telephones such as would be utilized in a rental car where various manufactures' phones would be used; and to avoid repeated reuse of coaxial connections that would otherwise be subject to wear, dirt and poor connections so as to be the source of undesired RF leakage.